A wide variety of gastrointestinal tube holders and/or anchoring devices are known such as, for example, those disclosed U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,120,304; 4,633,863; 4,738,662; 4,804,374; 4,838,878; 4,932,943; and 4,986,815. While these and other known devices are useful for their intended purposes, they generally are of rather complex structure or comprise a plurality of parts, thus necessitating more handling and manipulation when in use as well as often necessitating detailed close surveillance when in use.
Specifically, the prior art devices comprise a pad, capable of being attached to the patient's face or nose, to which is attached securement means such as clips, clamps, metal connectors, extra sleeves, or the like. It is these added means which make such holders difficult to attach to the patient and/or make it difficult to attach or retain the tube firmly or securely to the holder. A particular problem lies in the fact that such securement means are remote from the nasal passage, subject to inadvertent opening or dislodgement on movement of the patient and thereby allow the tube to move out of position.
There exists, therefore, a need for a nasal-gastric tube holder or anchor which does not exhibit the above-mentioned disadvantages. The present invention satisfies such a need.